When a display device is used to display a moving image in which each frame is taken in a short effective exposure time for a period determined at a frame rate by an imaging apparatus having a shutter function, visual image deterioration may occur in which motion of a moving object included in the image is displayed in a discontinuous manner and an observer who observes the image perceives a different superimposed image.
Such moving image deterioration based on unnatural motion is generally called motion jerkiness (reference document: ANSI T1.801.02-1996).